James Martin's Crew
The Crew (also known as the Team) are a group of individuals who are brought together and affiliated with James Martin. History 2019 James gather his friends and tells them everything that has happened before deciding he wants to visit her. James is informed that she is in a military grade hospital and so he enlists Sam to help him get in. At the hospital, Sam distracts the guards with a backpack full of grenades that he claims he found. James visits Mya and promises to get revenge before he kills a guard who is about to blow his cover. James escapes the hospital, blowing it up with a gunshot to the backpack and escapes. Later that day, James enlists his friends to help him and takes Megan and Emily to a car meet where he enters a fudged race setup by Quincy Jonas, James wins a set of cars including a Nissan 240SX, BMW 540i, Mitsubishi Eclipse, Mazda RX-7 and a Honda NSX. James and his friends arrange to kill their School Counsellor, Tracey who was Mya's counsellor, and her Dad as revenge for what they did to her. While Megan, Jamie and Sam follow Tracey's route, Emily and James re-spray the RX-7 and fit it with explosives to kill her with. The next morning, James plants the RX-7 in an alleyway that he knows Tracey will go down and then blows it up when she arrives. Sam finds them a route home, using his hacking skills to lure the police away. Sam then builds an app to find John by hacking the CCTV around the city. Emily then arranges to trap the school counsellor by hosting the school's end-of-year function at the Werribee Mansion. That day, Sam hacks into the counsellor's car and drives it off a cliff and the gang celebrate that night by competing in a relay race with their cars and then with Pizza and Beer. The next day, James visits Mya once again who breaks out of her coma and thanks him for what he's doing. Sam then finds John and the group travel to Dandenong to kill him, unbeknownst to them that the police have learnt of John's house in Dandenong and are headed there too. In the house, James fights John until throwing him onto a table and snapping his neck. Killing him. The police then storm the building and James and his friends flee in their cars. James directs them to an airstrip, using EMPs to stop the police. However, James makes it clear that only he'll be on the plane to lure the police away from his friends. The police arrive and use their own EMP to bring the plane down, James is able to briefly escape but his car becomes engulfed and he is thrown across the airstrip as the police are taken out. Jamie, Sam, Megan and Emily believe James is dead until he mutters for them to leave. After much deliberation, they leave James and he is arrested. 2020 Six months later, James takes the blame for everything and is sentenced to life in prison. While in his transport van, they are trapped in an intersection by Quincy's, who is now working with the gang, Toyota Supra, and the van is shutdown by an EMP. The rest of the gang, including Mya who has rebuild James' F-Type, speed in formation at the van and knock it onto it's side. James steps out of the damage and asks them what took so long, before they flee in their cars. 2022 The gang are tracked down in Outback New South Wales by Mchael Richards, who offers to clear their records if they help him track down a group of teenagers known as The Vigilante's. The gang make use of Sam's CCTV App, and travel around to Hamburg, and San Francisco, following the group as they attempt to reconstruct the Russian's Secret Brew, a formula that can wipe out the water supply of a small country. After losing an ally Shana Mendes in a bridge attack, is is revealed that she is still alive, and was leading the vigilante's to find the formula as she is a cyberterrorist known as Blackhawk. A new member also joins the gang, Will Joyce who was a Vigilante before they abandoned him when they tried to blow up the Golden Gate Bridge. Known Members *James Martin (leader) *Mya Kennedy *Sam Williams *Megan Smith *Jamie Henderson *Emily Brown *Quincy Jonas *Will Joyce Allies The following is a list of individuals who are affiliated with James Martin's crew but are not members of it. Enemies The following is a list of individuals who are, or have been, enemies of James Martin's crew Category:James Martin's Crew Category:Protect Category:Hit Category:Malevolence Category:Abducted Category:Family Category:Culmination